Poison In My Veins
by MagikfIngers
Summary: Misa has a terrible secret which will all too soon be discovered, much to Light's horror. Lemon and slight misuse of language. Sadistic Theme and aggressive attitude.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just bit me, and left it's unwavering essence behind. Hope you like it. There were a lot of ambiguous things and characteristics of Misa and I thought that I could make use of them; and attempt to reveal the secret behind her uncanny behavior. Inspired from "Poison In My Veins" by Bayside. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote or any of its characters.

**Title: Poison In My Veins**

**Summary: Misa has a terrible secret and it will be all too soon revealed; much to Light's horror.**

The room was over casted by moving and animated shadows thrown from the outside street lamps which danced across the walls. There was a weird musky smell that filled the room and bathed the senses with an overflow of happiness. Two of the walls on either side hung portraits of angels of death and patched up dolls with deathly stitches across the eyes, necks, and hands. It was filled with displays of death, pain, grief, and anger. To any other ordinary person, it would not emanate anything but twisted and deranged ideals of death and goth; but to her it was home and her solace.

Misa was lying peacefully on her bed, staring unwaveringly up at the ceiling. The night was old, but sleep was reluctant to come so she occupied herself by thinking. Everyone else just assumed that this sweet, beautiful and rather naive blonde haired model was too superficial and quite stupid; but there was only one who knew better than that. She turned herself over on her stomach and went over every detail of the notebook she caressed in her arms.

"Rem," she asked.

There was a long ghastly looking figure hovering beside her bed, with long purplish strands of hair covering half her face. Her eyes glowed bright red and her blackish lips opened in reply. "Yes Misa?"

The blonde girl didn't look up, but carefully opened the notebook; gazing over the names that were written inside. "Do you think it'll work?"

Rem looked at her. "I am quite sure Light will not consider killing you; he knows that if he did, he'd die too."

"Yes, it'd be very awful if he died," she murmured. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"I think he is simply manipulating your feelings to get what he wants from you. He's made it quite obvious that he is just using you."

Misa finally got up and tucked her Death Note back in its hiding place, and finally looked up to meet the Shinigami's bloodshot eyes. "I think with time, he will come to love me." The girl got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Misa," Rem asked. "at this late in the night. The police are still watching."

Misa giggled to herself. "Honestly Rem, it happens to appear that you have fallen in love with me." The blonde haired girl grabbed her jacket that hung from the back of the door. "Aren't you coming with me?"

-------------

"What's wrong? Are you not going write in the Death Note?" The Shinigami laughed again; the most annoying laugh that could fall on any unfortunate person's ears. Light happened to be that unfortunate.

Light quickly dismissed his taunting and resumed to staring up at the ceiling. He sighed. The Shinigami chuckled again; for the millionth time yet. It all began ever since that annoying and eager girl had appeared at his doorstep. Sure he decided that her talents, mostly her eyes, would be highly beneficial in over-coming his and Kira's arch-nemesis; L. However, her eagerness and plain naivety made her an annoyance and the single fact that he could do nothing to over-come this personal dilemma; frustrated him. Why couldn't she just let him be? She had mentioned that she only wanted to thank Kira for giving her parent's murderer justice and he accepted that; so why was she so clingy? He agreed that he was quite good looking and a genius; which he knew for a fact was very attractive to the opposite sex; however he was also sure that they were another 6 million guys almost as attractive as himself in the world; who would love to be with someone as pretty as Misa. He only questioned, why him?

Ryuk laughed again as he crossed the room to grab another apple.

Extremely annoyed, Light snapped. "What is it? What do you find so amusing?" he growled. "Can't you see that I am in no mood for your stupid games?"

"Nothing," Ryuk chuckled; clearly not affected by Light's recent outbreak. "I just have noticed that you have been awfully confused and frustrated with Misa's arrival. I find it amusing really." He chuckled again.

Light threw him an angry look, causing Ryuk to quiet down and silently eat his apples. "What does she want from me?" he asked out loud.

Ryuk laughed again, dropping the apple in his hand to the floor. Light immediately stood up. "Okay, tell me. I want to know why you are laughing," Light demanded. "The last time you were laughing so amusingly was when that FBI agent's wife gave me an alias. I know I am missing something; so tell me."

"I may not know too much about humans, but I know about Misa and Rem," Ryuk chuckled again.

Light's eyes shot up in confusion and his brows narrowed. "What do you mean? You know what about them?"

"I have come to see a lot more and learn of you, human's actions and desires. After all, I have been watching over you all for thousands of years. You would guess, I would know a thing or two."

"What are you talking about?" Light questioned again, growing irritated quickly.

"I can assume, that you desire her. I have come to observe that you love to dwell in a sense of domination, and here is Misa. This girl who bows down to your feet." Ryuk smiled more widely now. His purple lips pulled apart to reveal two rows of perfectly small razor-like teeth.

Light laughed maniacally at the irony of this Shinigami's revelation. "You think I _desire_ Misa?" He laughed again for a minute longer before returning to his senses. "She is naive, childish, and stupid. I would never, in my life, even consider the possibility of me with someone with the likes of her." Light got up from his bed and sat down before his desk. "Besides, Ryuk. That wasn't what I wanted to know."

-------------------

"Where are you going Misa?" Rem asked.

The alleyway was fairly eerie and deserted except for the tall lampposts and her trailing Shinigami for company. The light that fell onto the cement paved sidewalk made the alley seem longer and more daunting; just the way she liked it. An uncanny breeze whipped its way through her hair, causing chills electrifying up her spine. In response, she pulled her jacket tighter to herself.

"I'm going to go visit Light," she cheerfully replied.

"Right now?" Rem asked surprised. "Are you sure? Would you not wish to wait just a little longer?"

"I can't help it Rem," she blushed as she replied. "I just can't stay away from him. I miss him too much. I must see him right now."

She finally reached the house. All the lights in the house were closed, except a small faint glow coming from Light's bedroom. _'Perfect, he's awake' _she thought to herself. '_I won't need to wake up everyone.'_ She smiled even more as she dug into her purse, pulling out a small cherry red cell phone. Flipping it open, she searched for the name, "Light Yagami" and pressed call.

----------------

"-would work, if only L hadn't put me in this infuriating position," Light thought out loud. He turned to Ryuk. "I think I may need to turn myself in."

Ryuk gagged on his apple for a second and after finally able to gulp it down, he replied, "What do you mean?"

"I think I will need to temporarily give up the Death Note. Ryuk, if I do so I will lose memory of the Death Note right?" he asked.

Ryuk nodded. "Well yes, but I am curious to know what you intend to do."

"Well, if I really have no knowledge of the Death Note, L would never be able to find evidence for me being Kira. There would be no confession. Once I would be cleared of all suspicion, I would return to the Death Note. I would be able to get all my previous memories back right, if I reclaim ownership of the Death Note?"

"Yes, I suppose you will be able to. Sounds like a good plan," Ryuk agreed.

"There's only one problem-" The phone rang. Interrupted and annoyed for being so, he walked over to his bed to grab his cell phone. "Misa." Just great! He turned to the clock on the bedside table. It was 3 A.M. 'What could she possibly want now?' he asked himself. It took him almost a minute to decide whether or not he should pick up or pretend to be asleep, before he actually picked up. He figured she'd find out anyways, through her Shinigami, and her being all angry and in his face was more than he could bear at the moment.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hi Light!"

"It's 3 A.M. What do you want; why'd you call me so late?" Light said, without sounding so annoyed but yet at the same time unable to hide the subtle hints.

"I missed you."

"Couldn't you just have waited till tomorrow?" he asked.

"No." He should've known.

"Is that the only reason why you called?" sighed Light.

"No." He could feel her blush through the phone. This could only mean bad news- for him at least. "Can you come down and open the door for me? I don't want to wake everyone up by ringing the doorbell."

'_What?!'_ he screamed in his head. It took him a few seconds to relax and calm down, before he spoke again into the phone. "Go home Misa. I am sleeping." He then hung up and sighed. That girl was so annoying.

Ryuk laughed loudly again, and as he did so, the phone rang again. It was Misa. Turning it off, he turned over in his bed. Argh!

"I don't think you would like to get her angry," Ryuk chuckled. He found this new possessor of his DeathNote to be quite entertaining. "I would suggest that you open the door. You wouldn't want to upset her or Rem. Do not forget what she said to you."

"That is only if I harm her," Light replied calmly. "I am not being mean, I am being sensible and rational. Something she should consider."

Then the next moment, his phone buzzed again. It was a text message from Misa. "I have something for you; it is important."

_'Huh?' _he thought to himself. '_What could it possibly be, that she came in the middle of the night. I know she is more or less quite delusional but I guess she wouldn't be so obtuse and disturb me if it weren't important.'_ Light was surely in a personal dilemma. On one hand, if she really had something regarding L and Kira; which could possibly help him come up with something then he would finally be able to get some sound sleep; however if this were a joke, then it would be very very bad for him. It took him a while to decide, weighing each outcome on his mind. Finally, making a regretful decision, he walked out of his room and quietly towards the front door. Ryuk followed closely behind, still having that large grin embedded in his face.

---------

Finally the door opened, as the faint light from the street poured in. She could see a tall and slim silhouette in the doorway, which could only mean one person-

"Light!" she squealed as she ran forward to embrace him in her arms. "You won't believe what I have to say."

"Not here Misa," Light whispered in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"Sorry, I know I should be more discreet."

Misa followed the tall brunette to his room; her arms comfortably locked in his. They slowly walked up the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. All sensibility screamed at himself, in his head. _What was I honestly thinking, letting her come?! It could end very badly. What if dad wakes up?_ he thought to himself. He cursed himself under his breath. It was already too late to do anything now. He sighed as he opened the door.

Misa immediately let go of his arm and flopped onto the bed. Light walked over to open the small dim lights above his bed, bathing the room in a glow of light. He grabbed the chair and turned to face Misa. "What is so important that you found the need to tell me now?"

Misa smiled as she pulled off her black jacket and folding it neatly in her lap; exposing her new black, silver, and red laced corset. "Well you wont believe what I know. It's regarding L."

"L?" Light asked. This was the first good news he heard in quite a while.

"Why, oh yes." Misa got up and walked towards Light, who was still transfixed into his own thoughts. Misa came over and draped one leg over his and sat comfortably in his lap. Light immediately snapped his attention back to reality.

"What are you doing Misa?" he asked, attempting to push her off. As he tried to Misa quietly bent forward and trailed a few kisses across his jawline, before reaching his ear. "I can't tell you," she whispered, "but I can show you."

Light immediately pulled away. "Is this another pathetic attempt to get what you want, by trying to fool me?" he accused. "It wont work." He pushed Misa off of him and got up immediately, angry.

"Well Light," Misa said atlast. "You need me, and I know that some part of you even wants me."

Light stared, completely surprised by Misa's uncanny behavior. This was not the Misa he had assumed her to be.

"There's something that you must know about me and Rem," she smirked as she untied her hair, letting her golden curls cup her face. Misa made her way back towards Light and stood only a foot from him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you; but I definitely can show you."

Light had never been in this position before; he had never allowed it; however ever since this mysterious girl showed up in his life all he had been was confused. However he came to know that maybe he was frustrated in more than one way. Her voice sent a silent chill up his spine. He never knew her to be somewhat dominating as well and it was the first time he saw it in someone else; and he was terribly afraid to admit that he sort of liked it. '_What am I even thinking; this is MISA!'_ he yelled at himself in his mind.

"I think you should go now," Light urged, desperately trying to blanket the tug in his stomach as he watched her walk seductively towards him and trail her small and pointy fingers gently across his chest.

"You see Light," Misa continued. "The only way to kill a Shinigami is to-"

"Make it fall in love," the auburn haired young man sighed. "I already know this. How the hell is this going to help me kill L?"

"Let me finish," she whispered. She lifted her hand and caught his jaw in her hands, forcing him to finally look at her. She looked like a beautiful goddess with cherry full lips, a scent of her natural essence wafted from her very being, and her eyes- those large mesmerising eyes- finally caught his attention. Again he could feel that small tug pull harder than before. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself. _'Damn girl.'_

_"_I know deep down inside," she chuckled, "you want me to die. I am no shinigami, lest my love for you kills me; but I am sorry to disappoint you."

"What are you talking about?"

Misa pushed Light onto the bed and quickly straddled his legs, so that he would not be able to escape. She bent forward and kissed him lightly on his jawline. "You know how Rem knows how to kill a shinigami?" She moved her fingers to the hem of his t-shirt and slipped her hand inside. His skin was so soft, so creamy, and so pure. It almost felt perfect. Almost. She smiled gleefully as she felt him shudder under her.

He cursed himself. A part of him- a big part of him- wished to get this skanky slut away from him and punish her -if only emotionally- for her disrespectful manner; but another part of him -mostly his body- welcomed this new adventure. He had been around quite a few girls, but none were as bold and persistent. She made him feel desired, pursued, worshipped like a god.

"A Shinigami saved my life," Misa whispered quietly in his right ear. She dug her fingernails into his side causing him to gasp in shock. "Because he loved me; the way I love you." She pecked a small and sweet kiss on his open and surprised mouth. "I was supposed to die three years ago by a lunatic fan."

Light couldn't deny what his body ached to even try to push her off. He knew he liked it - oh goddamit, he liked it. He didn't like her- he reassured himself- just what she was currently doing to him; or intending to do.

Suddenly she stopped and stared him squarely in his eyes; brown piercing brown set the gaze ablaze. "Do you know what happened when that shinigami sacrificed himself for me?" She watched intently at Light's expression.

He only shook his head gently, afraid to let his voice free. His mind always worked; concocting ideas and analysing situations; it was what made his deducting skills so precise. However, his mind was boggled. He once thought that the only reason Misa arrived was to enjoy his company- though he couldn't understand how she did- then as she began to seduce him; he knew for sure. But then again, she started talking about killing a Shinigami. He definitely knew this wasn't shared just to start a conversation even by her standards; and he began to question her motives. Did she really have something important to tell me? And here he was, lying defenseless underneath her warm, petite body; restricting him to move with sweet temptations.

"All his years were given to me," she finally said. Tears clouded her eyes, and this really confused Light even more. "I can't die Light; not now; not ever. I will wander aimlessly for all eternity."

Light's mouth dropped. He finally got the strength to get up and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why, but his body was acting on its own. '_Stupid girl,' _he cursed under his breath '_She talks about immortality as if it's a bad thing.'_

Suddenly she pushed Light back down on the bed, catching him off guard; then placed her hands over his and locked them tightly. She bent her face only a few centimeters from his face; her sweet breath grazed his nose. That tug in the pit of his very own core grew tighter and stronger and immediately all he wanted to do was grab those luscious lips with his own.

"I love you Light," she whispered. "I really want-"

Her words were cut short by a warm and wet pair of lips. This was something that she definitely did not expect; but she welcomed it nevertheless. She closed her eyes allowing him to take control over her feelings. She could feel his hands slip away and rest comfortably on her waist. She felt the warm body beneath her begin to get up and sit up; however his lips never left hers.

Light felt this uneasiness spread across his chest, and vibrate through his spine. It felt like his entire being was set on fire, and he longed for more. He longed to delve into the depths of her unrealism and experience ignorant bliss for once in his life. He gathered her more tightly to him as his tongue finally made an entrance to hers.

She lifted her arms around his face and slowly into his silky and chocolaty hair. Her left hand gently stroked his neck as she allowed his tongue to dominate hers. Just for tonight, she would let him.

Light had no idea what came over him, other than all the biochemistry that was experimenting inside him. He wondered why he never felt so aroused and intrigued by any other girl, who were much more sensible than she. He wondered why she had this effect over him. It was merely physical, he reassured himself, right?

She pulled away and gazed her love's face contently. A big smile enticed the edges of her lips. She immediately caught the hem of his shirt and with one swift movement and ever so elegantly, pulled it away from his body. She stared hungrily at him; a stare that somewhat scared Light. But he shook off the feeling. She grazed the tips of her fingers across his chest and down the middle towards his navel; sending him shivering with lust.

With confidence and a sense of control overwhelming him; he quickly grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over so now she lay defenseless under him. A smirk was pulling itself at the corners of his lips.

"What do you want Misa?" he whispered.

She gasped at his words, and smiled even more widely -if that were even possible. "You Light, I only want you." She reached for his face and kissed him tenderly; capturing his tongue with hers. But he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Do you really love me?" he asked her. She only nodded, her lips turning into a slight frown. "You don't know me."

"You don't know me either," she smiled. "But I want to know you; every bit of you. I want to memorize each facet and every side, because I don't think this will last forever."

She really confused him a lot; she was an enigma he was itching to solve. He was immediately snatched away from his thoughts as he felt her fidgeting with his buckle. Instinctively he grabbed a hold on her wrists and brought them over her head and stared somewhat annoyed in her eyes. "You know you are very distracting. You are so innocent, gullible and artless; and yet here you are trying to convince me that you are more than what you appear."

"Aren't you doing the same?" she chirped happily, only causing him to silently growl in the back of his throat. She stroked his fingers with her own and continued smiling contently at his face that hovered only a few inches above hers. "The only difference, my sweet love," she carried on, "is merely the fact that I know I am more than what I appear and you do not."

His grip grew tighter and the scowl on his ever so calm and deceiving face grew deeper. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he scolded sharply under his breath, "You think you can ever be like me, a figure of fear?"

Misa quietly watched as her love's face relaxed and he took a deep sigh. "I may not be fear, but I can kill. And I will kill only for you, Light." She wriggled her wrists free from his now loosened ones and allowed her fingers to nibble on the side of his body. "And I promise I will kill L for you."

"The Death Note won't be useful as long as you have not seen him and learned his name. How do you plan to kill him?"

"I don't need a notebook to kill, Light. I have already killed a Shinigami," she whispered. Her gaze never left his lips, moving and stirring as he spoke, but she wanted him to stop. She wanted him to give in to his desires. "Kiss me Light, just kiss me." Her hands moved to his face, so that she would be more capable of catching his lips within hers.

He immediately coursed through the strings that wrapped around her new corset. He had not noticed earlier, but he had to agree that red and black really suited her and this particular corset really accentuated her amazing body. His hands moved on their own accord, but he had somehow gave in to his _desires; _as they finally pulled apart. Misa's stomach and her lacy black bra were finally let free. He took his own few seconds to admire the exposed flesh beneath him, and he could feel the tingling sensation course through his intimate being.

"I am yours," Misa murmured. Light's eyes were finally blinded by his sensual desires and the temptation looming beneath him; all exposed, vulnerable and his to claim. Snaring like a predator on his prey, he dived forward to catch her lips with his own; only this time it was all about need, domination, control, and aggression. He was not going to be kind, gentle, or tender; he did not do those things - ever.

Misa welcomed Light's aggressive manner with pleasure. She had been anxiously waiting for him. With her lips secretly smiling, her hands roamed their territory, claiming every inch of his torso; allowing her nails to mark him forever hers. At the same time a piercing pain erupted from her lips and she knew that Light had bitten her bottom lip. She could feel the blood being literally sucked out of her.

His hands groped her stomach, roaming and acknowledging each curve and inch of smooth skin within his touch. They travelled north until it reached it's destination. He growled in the back of his throat as the lacy curtain hindered, and with one quick flick of the fingers; Misa's brand new black bra was now ripped, crumpled and shredded.

His lips tackled her nude and peachy nipples, as the other hand grabbed her waist pulling her painfully closer to himself. Misa's back arch with pleasurable pain as he teeth sunk into her flesh; unofficially marking her as his and only his. Her hands trailed through his hair, gently pulling and stroking; until he finally looked up with those deceiving and conniving eyes that only reflected his other identity; his other personality; his other self.

"And tell me Misa," he whispered enticing. "How will you kill L for me? He is no shinigami."

Her fingers gently stroked the side of his face and towards his lips. "Yes, he is no shinigami. It's a pity that I cannot simply make him love me; but he is a mere mortal. He can die and he will. Rem and I are very different from you and Ryuk." Her hands glided down the length of his torso and towards his belt once more. She began to tug on the buckle causing it to finally unlatch and break free. Once she had stashed the belt off to the side of the bed, unbuttoning his jeans was a piece of cake. Her hands slipped inside, causing Light to silently curse her. "Rem and I know how to kill without a Death Note. Something else happened the night I was supposed to die." Her hand travelled even more south. Light shivered.

Taking the advantage of Light's short distraction from the conversation; she tightly grabbed onto his waist and wrapping her legs around his legs; she seated herself comfortably on his lower body. Her hands returned to their original position and with a childish frown on her face, she spoke. "This is bothering me," she scowled before she ripped his jeans from body and threw it onto the ground to join the forgotten belt. A grin grew deeper.

"I would tell you Light, really if I possibly could; but I don't know how to explain it. The only way I know how is to show you," she spoke after which she leaned forward to kiss Light on his lips.

Surrendering to her inability to tell him; he figured he would learn it all later. He closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around her back. This kiss was different; it felt warm, gentle, and needful. There was more emotion rather than lust in this kiss; and he knew all too well that he was playing with her feelings. Sure, he heard her tell him that she loved him; but he dismissed them as delusional thoughts. But this kiss; it was too much. He could feel her love emanating from her being and the tears that formed in her tightly closed eyes. It made him feel a little sorry for taking advantage of him.

Then she broke away and stared into his eyes. "I wish there was another way," she muttered.

Light's brows narrowed in confusion. "Another way for what?"

"To show you; but there isn't. I love you Light; those will be my dying words," she whispered.

Suddenly something overwhelmed him. He felt like his heart was falling, an endless fall. He felt like he was slowly losing control completely. All he could focus on was what was sitting before him. She no longer looked like an angel; but the sweet taste of death.

Her eyes glowed slightly in the partially illuminated room, and her cherry lips trembled. Her hands removed the last piece of cloth from his now sweaty body. His eyes revealed fear, but his face remained as calm as ever.

Her hands grabbed his pulsating member and squeezed it tightly causing him to silently whimper out in pain. "Make love to me," was all she said. It was all she had to do. Immediately a lustful desire overwhelmed him and his mind went blurry. Catching her waist in his grip, he laid her out beneath him. Like some animal possessed being, he tore away her underwear to meet her virgin, untouched opening.

Growling with an unexpected emotion of need and release, he pierced through and began to pound in on her. With each thrust, she howled with pain. He grabbed her lips with his own to prevent her from screaming aloud.

Each passing second began a merciless agony and pain, for both of them. However Misa seemed sadistically inclined to actually find the pain exciting while Light was mentally decapitated; watching as his body scratched her back, pounded into her, and suckled the sweet taste of her blood from her lips. He wanted to stop and escape, but he couldn't. It seemed like he had lost all control and sense.

In and out and back in again. Each moment compelled his body to move faster and faster, causing more friction which in turn created more painful pleasure for Misa, and pleasurable pain for Light. Then it came. He and she climaxed at around the same time. The feeling was intolerable. Light felt as though he would explode and when he finally did, he spilled his seed into her. Exhausted, he fell down beside her. Blood pooled around their legs. The feeling was nauseating and disgusting; but the feeling that coursed through his being and mind was nothing in comparison.

Misa however did not lay herself behind the tired young man; instead she got up and seated herself comfortably on his groin causing him to feel the tenderness tenfold. Light knew her secret at last.

"I am sorry for all the pain I caused you, and the pain I will cause you," she whispered.

"How?" was all Light could muster. "Why?"

"When that Shinigami died for me, not only did he give me his years but also his Death," she continued. She laid her head gently onto his chest and for a moment or two, contently listened to his quick heartbeats. "I'm not mortal; I have already told you that much; but I am also not human. I am a Death Note; I have the poison that enchants the notebook, now in my veins." She placed her chin upright so that she could look into Light's eyes. "That's why I don't need a Death Note to kill L."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Rem is really not a shinigami; she is my other half. You see, two souls cannot share a human body; but a shinigami's, on the other hand, can. The only reason I can't tell how I can kill, is because I can only show how much of a manipulative bitch I can be." She chuckled, her eyes widening with insanity. "Tonight, you experienced how persuasive I can be."

Misa finally got up and draped her skirt over herself. Then she walked over to Light's closet and picked out a nice black, long sleeved shirt for her to wear. "I could've asked you to just die, but I wont. "Putting her hair properly in it's place, she leaned over to Light's horrified face and gave him a sweet upside down kiss on his cheek. "This is fun, we should do it more often." Giggling, she left his room.

-----------------

A/N: I'm sorry if it ended horribly. I have been working on this one-shot for almost two weeks, because I just didn't know what and how to write it all down. This was not really my original idea, but then I got frustrated and wanted to just finish it; so I did. I tried to keep it interesting in the end; but alas, I am sorry if I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is supposed to be a one shot thing, but I just wanted to continue it. I dont know if it'll be many chapters or just this one. I let it do its own thing. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Perhaps somethings will become a bit clearer. It is a continuation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DeathNote. May contain M-rated stuff.**

It was as though he was wrapped around her finger, as though she were manipulating him to her evil sexual desires. It was a puppet show. She loved them and he hated her. Yet, by each evening, they would end up lying in bed together. On most days, it was just silent contemplation (mostly for him) and innocent divulgence (on her part), and on other days it was raunchy, dirty, unholy and raw sex. She would've enjoyed it immensely, cooing 'I love you' in his ear gently and often 'I love this.' He would've released in agony, wondering how his body was reacting this way towards her. And as they would lie down in the early hours of the morning darkness, he would close his eyes and contemplate Death.

Yes, Death. Lovely sweet death.

It began the first day it happened, when she looked deep in his eyes and confessed. It was then, on his horror stricken face that she told him that she was not human; that she was the human embodiment of the DeathNote. She had poison in her veins. It startled him, confused him, frustrated him, and angered him, whilst Ryuk found it amusing, ironic, and fascinating. Rem obviously had no opinion on the matter whatsoever.

It was morning and Misa had long left for a photo shoot downtown; at last he was to himself. Light threw his bed side lamp against the wall in front of him. The lamp shattered at impact and fell down to the ground in a million broken pieces. He growled angrily under his breath. "Why didn't you say anything!" he angrily snarled at the Shinigami before him.

"I'm a Shinigami," Ryuk replied nonchalantly. "I'm not your pet."

"You could've atleast said something!" he growled again. His eyes burrowed together in complete rage. This was the first time he'd let his composure slip and it was a cataclysmic disaster.

"But if I did, it wouldn't have been so amusing," Ryuk spoke, taking a juicy red apple before him. As he did so, Light snatched it away from him and growled again.

"No more apples for you," Light sneered.

Ryuk only whimpered. "You don't want me to get into withdrawals again, do you? I get crooked, crazy, and delusional."

"Aren't you already?" Light spoke more to himself than to anyone else.

Suddenly the door flung open and in the doorway stood his mother and his little sister. Light quickly turned his head towards them. Her eyes were wide with caution and she was still in her apron. Clearly his mother had been cooking lunch in the kitchen before she heard the deafening crash of the lamp. Sayu was looking a bit surprised at this outbreak of frustration, though she came more out of curiosity rather than concern.

"What's going on?" his mother exclaimed; obvious worry and concern written all over her face. Her hands were caked with white dough and Light knew that they'd be having dimsums for lunch.

His sister, Sayu, turned to look at the broken lamp near the door and then looked up at her brother's calm face. "That was a birthday gift," she scolded him.

"Why are you breaking things?" his mother asked. "And who are you talking to?" She looked around the room wondering if someone was hiding somewhere.

"No one is here, mom," Light finally replied. "I am just frustrated about the college entrance exams."

"That doesn't mean you throw lamps around," she chided him. "I've never seen you act up like this, especially over exams. You've never been this violent."

Ryuk started laughing loudly. "That's quite the understatement. If only they knew you were Kira." Light sighed loudly, mostly annoyed by Ryuk.

"You'll do fine, dear. Now clean up the mess; lunch will almost be ready."

"I'm sorry mom," he replied. "It wont happen again."

Light watched his mother leave, but surprisingly, Sayu waited behind. Once their mother was out of sight, Sayu smirked and came up to her brother. Crossing her arms smugly, she spoke. "It's obvious you're not stressed about exams. You've never been. Are you having girl problems?"

Light's eyes shot up to hers. "What are you even talking about?" His face was still surprisingly relaxed and unchanged by his sister's unexpected approach.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm stupider. In these things, obviously not." She placed a hand out and put it on Light's shoulder. "I know she comes over late in the night. You're not very discreet. Don't worry, I wont tell mom and dad that you have a girl over." She chuckled. "Whatever the problem is, it helps to resolve fights, especially between couples, by identifying the base of conflict and then finding a proper solution. Relationships are like mathematics, you have get the derivative to find the answer."

Light continued staring at his sister. That was it, that was his anecdote to the whole situation. He smiled happily on the inside, though dared not to let Sayu know. He didn't want her to know he was he up to something.

"I read it in a teen magazine," she defended herself. "Besides, I'm a girl. I know these things."

Light still didn't seem as affected as she had hoped, smirked up at her. Taking her arm gently off of him, he got up and headed towards his desk. "I'm sure you do," he teased her.

"Whatever you did, just apologize," Sayu murmured and as she turned to leave, she whipped her head back. "A thanks would be nice too," she whispered under her breath and then left.

Light was caught up in his stupor. The gears of his mind working away like clockwork and with each passing moment, ideas clicked on. If one could see into his mind, then they'd only begin to 'see' Light's devious personality and genius. It would only be a small dip into an ocean of Light. He knew what he had to do.

"You're sister is just as delusional as you, Light," Ryuk chuckled. "Well so is your mother. Is it a family trait?"

"Saying stuff like that won't get you any closer to any apples," Light replied, trying his best to not get affected by the offensive comment. Light pulled out a large white sheet of paper and sprawled it over his desk. He whipped out a pencil and turned to Ryuk, who was secretly trying to steal an apple from just next to Light's chair.

"What are you doing?" Light asked, raising a brow up at him.

"Umm, nothing," Ryuk smiled. His sharp little teeth glistened in the sunlight that streamed through his window. "Don't you have to clean up?"

"It can wait," Light spoke. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Do you want an apple?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Ryuk retorted. "Of course I do!" His voice was coated with desperation; the kind a child has when they really really want something and they are pleading and begging as though their lives depended on it.

"I'll make you a deal," he spoke, reaching forward and grabbing the apple in his hand. He took the ruby red fruit and wistfully played with it between both hands in order to tempt the Shinigami. He smirked when he watched Ryuk's spooky eyes following each toss back and forth.

"What kind of deal?"

"I need answers, and only you can give them to me." Light's eyes widened with evil deceit. Like I said earlier, if one could see into his mind, then they'd only begin to 'see' Light's devious personality and genius. Kira was becoming Light. Ironic wasn't it?

"You can't be serious," Ryuk looked up at him. "I don't even know if it's even possible."

"Whatever the circumstance, I need to find answers. This is the deravative," Light sighed. "Either way, you help me and you'll get as many apples as you want. I promise you, I'll give you one heck of a show."

"Alright," Ryuk said finally agreeing to Light's deal.

"We'll leave tonight." Light tossed Ryuk the luscious apple in his hand and watched him eat it hungrily. He smiled.

* * *

Misa sat in the central park in the middle of downtown Yokohama. Yes she was in Yokohama, thirty kilometers away from where she had told Light she was going for a photo shoot. Instead she hopped on a fast train and in thirty minutes made it. Yes, Misa had lied but she knew Light didn't really care what she did as long as she didn't confess his secret to anyone. Of course she didn't dare dream to. Light had yet so much more to do.

Misa smiled to herself whilst plucking out petals from the cherry blossom that had fallen onto her lap. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" Misa held the last petal in her hand and looked up at Rem. The shinigami looked at her unaffected by what was happening before her and rather was more focused on what was going to happen.

Misa turned to Rem and smiled. "Rem," she spoke sweetly. "How long have we been sitting here?"

"Too long," she replied looking over her shoulder. "I don't think he will come. I think we should go."

"Oh Rem," Misa chimed still caressing the light pink petal in her fingers. The feel of velvet felt comforting. "Have a little more faith. What do you think Light is upto?"

"I could care less of what Light is doing," Rem gloomily replied. "I am more concerned about our current situation."

Misa's brows furrowed together and she looked up Rem with large watery eyes. She dropped the petal onto the ground and got up. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he couldn't care less about you if he wanted to," Rem responded. "He doesn't love you Misa. He loves what you are."

"And what do you think that I am, Rem?" Misa confronted the shinigami, her lips in pout and an adorable frown. Her eyes were wide with innocence and her head was tilted to one side.

"He thinks you're a tool to use."

Misa started to laugh loudly. "That's funny, Rem. You're funny."

"What do you plan on doing with him? He'll find out eventually," Rem spoke. She stared deeply at the young woman before her.

"Let him, Rem. He'll have his fun and I'll have mine." Misa turned her head as she sensed some tall man in a black suit walking slowly towards them. "Even if he finds out, there's nothing he could possibly do."

The tall man was beautiful, young and rich. His shoulder length hair swayed in the cool breeze that flowed. His green eyes sparkled behind rimless glasses. Misa smiled and waited for him to reach the park bench.

"Rem," Misa spoke without bothering to look at the shinigami. "I need you to go now."

Rem placed a hand on the girl and then looked up at the man that was no more than three feet away, making his way towards them. "Take care and try not to draw too much attention to yourself."

Rem sprouted her wings and flew off into the blue clear sky. It was time she needed to return to the shinigami world. She needed to talk to Sidoh and Ryuk.

* * *

It was early afternoon. The street was fairly busy with a few people walking past many small shops and boutiques. The air outside smelled like a warm summer afternoon with the sweet lingering aroma of cherry blossoms. The sun was bright and sultry. It was the perfect midsummer day. The cafe was a corner street tea shop. Misa sipped quietly on the tea before her as the young man before her stared intently at her.

Misa put the cup down and smiled. "Do you think you can do that for me?" Her voice was sweet and impeccable, coated over with sugary intentions though in truth, they were quite the opposite.

The young man smiled at her. "Of course."

"His name is Lawliet." Misa pulled out a large packaged envelope from her bag that had a big cartoon skull sticker on the front. "This package goes only to him and only him. Then you know what to do." Misa took out her cherry red phone and scrolled down to a number. "When it's been delivered, I want you to call me on this number. I'll give you the second package."

"Sure," he replied taking the package into his own hands. "I just don't understand why you called me in for this favour. Couldn't it have just in the mail? When you called me up to meet you, I thought you wanted to meet me."

"Loki," Misa cooed. She gently grazed the back of her hand against his cheek. "This is important and I trust no one but you."

"Yea, but what about Light?" Loki asked whilst tucking the package in his bag.

"Don't worry about him," she replied, slowly getting up. "I've got it all figured out."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe there's a story going here. I hope you liked it. I know Misa is becoming a bit OOC, but I can't help it. She's got poison in her veins. Anywho...pls R&R. I love reviews! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**I'm going to try to make it a bit more in accordance to the real events that happened in the anime series. But please bear with me.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! I am pleased that I'm updating a lot sooner than I usually do. (Though it's still pretty late) Well, it's no surprise since I have my summer vacation right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much I had fun writing it. This chapter has been greatly affected my morose feelings at the moment, so expect it for it to be intense. Sorry.**

**This chapter is reflective of the concept; Never Before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote sadly.**

Night. It was the time that the shadows conspired in the empty darkness. It was the time when evil-doers roamed the quiet streets of Tokyo, committing the worst crimes that their mangled minds can muster. It was the time when Light was no more. Night. The time when she took her pleasure.

They were on the bed. Misa caressed his right cheek with her small hands. Her hair was sprawled all over his bare chest. His eyes were closed and his arms were lying motionless on either side. She placed her ear over his heart and began humming nonchalantly.

"Where's Rem?" Light asked Misa.

Misa didn't move. "Gone." The soft sounded humming resumed.

"Where?"

"Does it really matter, Light?" Misa slowly sat up, exposing her supple breasts. She then leaned forward causing her cleavage to deepen as her breasts pushed up against her outstretched arms; giggling as she did so. She chuckled seeing that sudden flustered expression plastered on his face whenever he saw her naked.

"Yes, it does matter," Light grunted as he turned to face the other side. "Whose life are you out to ruin?"

"You're pretty funny," she cooed. "Rem said that you had no sense of humour, but clearly she was wrong." Misa caught Light's chin between her fingers and forced him to look at her. "I don't ruin lives. I am justice."

Light's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. _What- how-!_ Light's mind was racing and he was left speechless. He was boggled. _What game is she playing?_

Misa laughed loudly and then reached for her clothes that lay by the edge of the bed, ignoring Light's concern and dismissing the subject altogether. She held the lacy black bra in her hands, staring at it with a sideways expression. Her lips turned to a frown. "Light," she turned to the boy behind her, holding up her lingerie in front of him. "Do you like these?"

Light sighed completely annoyed and turned away to get his own boxers. "I don't care what you wear."

"Of course, you prefer I wear nothing at all!" Misa giggled at the thought of it. She could see the faint traitorous blush creeping up to his cheeks as Light got up from the bed and dismissed Misa's incoherent rambling with a subtle sigh. I think they're a bit," Misa continued. "boring."

"I wouldn't really know," Light mumbled with his back turned away from her, as she continued to dress. Light sat down at his desk and turned on the small lamp that rested comfortably on his desk. A light luminance basked the dark room. Light turned around in his chair to face Misa who had just finished clasping her bra and reached to wear her skirt.

"I'm going out today," Light stated firmly. His brown eyes bore into Misa's as her face snapped up towards him. Her eyes were wide and her lips began to pout.

"But I thought you promised to take me out today?" Misa grumbled like a child. She crawled over to the edge of the bed in only a black lace bra and matching panties. "I thought we'd go shopping together."

"Misa, stop being childish," Light scolded her. He rested his forehead against his open palm and began to massage his temples in mere annoyance. Why me?

"Fine."

Light snapped his head up in surprise. Did she just agree? He had never seen her so compliant before when it was definitely she didn't want. He looked up to see Misa sitting at the edge of the bed, tying the first of her shirt's laces. Her face was looking down at her fingers.

"Only on one condition Light," she muttered. "I don't want Kiyomi anywhere near you. I'll kill her."

Misa headed towards Light, leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips. "I'll kill you," she whispered before she, herself, headed out the door to sneak out in the darkness. As she reached the door frame, she stopped. "I'm going out today, don't wait for me."

* * *

The hotel room was basked in an overglow of yellow light that bounced off the peach cream coloured walls. In front of the open television, flipping through channels every five seconds was a very peculiar young man. Sprawled all over the glass table in front of the couch on which he was crouching on, were open and torn wrappers of Reeses' chocolate cups (I love those...yummy). Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It knocked three times with a precise pause of 9 seconds- 5 seconds - 1 second.

The young man walked upto the door and peered catiously through the peeping hole. There was a tall old man standing in the hallway. Satisfied, the young man unlocked the door; once, twice, and then the third one.

"Watari?" the young man questioned. "What are you doing here?"

The man walked in, took off his long black trench coat, and then headed towards the table with a large parcel tucked under his arm. "Ryuzaki, this came for you at the orphanage."

L walked towards Watari and took a cautious seat before idle package in brown paper. There were no stamps, no posts, no adressee; in fact there was nothing on it. Ryuzaki turned up to the man whilst his contemplating eyes roamed over the strange thing. "Did you see who dropped it off?"

"No," Watari replied. He turned his attention towards the open television and looked at Ryuzaki questioning. "What were you doing up so early? The sun hasn't even come up."

"Oh, just watching television," he replied, "I need to know what the media is feeding the public. It's crucial to the investigation."

"Aren't you going to open it?" the old man asked more curious than ever.

Ryuzaki extended a finger and peeled away at the brown paper, revealing a white cardboard box. Ryuzaki's eyes widened as he tore off the last of the covering and threw it down to the ground. Watari leaned forward towards Ryuzaki to get a better look. His eyes grew in surprise and worry.

On the side of the white cardboard, in the deepest red, smeared with only he presumed with fingers, was a large 'L.'

Watari picked up a small peice of paper that had fallen to the ground whilst taking off the wrappings. "I think this is a letter for you," he spoke under his breath handing it over to the young man.

Ryuzaki flipped it open and began to read.

_L_

_I presume that this package has reached you by the early hours of, say, around 4:31:11 am of the 3rd of this month._

Ryuzaki looked up at his watch the hung from the wall. It read 4:33:55 am. It had been 2 minutes and 44 seconds exactly since Watari first walked into his room. He knew this because he had checked the clock the moment he heard the knocking on the door.

_You may not know who I am, but I know who you are. The world knows you as the infamous L; world's greatest detective. Your colleagues neither know your identity nor do they know your history. I'd be pretty obtuse if I said I also knew such little of your existence. I'd also be lying if I said I was telling the truth. You see, I do know you, Lawliet._

_Yes, I know your real name._

_But fear me not, I am not your enemy. I am not Kira; though I suppose I am to blame._

_You must be wondering who I am, how I know so much about you, how I know so much about Kira, could I be him in disguise and etc. The questions that are boggling you right now are the same that have plagued me for quite some time. I have so many questions of my very own being. Who am I? What am I?_

_Nonetheless, this is not what I wished to write to you. I am going off on a tangent. How forgetful of me, how typical of me._

_I am sending you this letter because I want you to tune in to Sakura Tv at 9:00 am this morning._

_Lots of Love._

_P.S. In case you attempt to find the hand that wrote this, let me help you out._

Ryuzaki looked up at Watari. Ryuzaki was one to never be surprised, nonetheless fearful. It was a rarity that even Watari barely witnessed in his childhood back at the orphanage, but he saw it now. It was obvious. It was worrisome. Watari felt extremely uncomfortable as he went to looking at the note again.

'_Find the hand that wrote this...'_

Those words echoed deeply into Watari's mind and somehow he had a feeling as though he already knew what it meant. Dread covered his face. His eyes roamed over the box, back to that deep red marking on the side. Watari leaned closer and gasped at his realization. It wasn't red paint or marker! It was blood and therefore that meant inside was-

Ryuzaki lifted the top off and dropped the lid to the floor. Inside was a lifeless, drowned in blood, pair of hands.

Watari pointed to the inside of the lid and Ryuzaki followed his gaze.

_Here's two, just in case._

"Watari," Ryuzaki finally spoke. "Get me the chief on the phone and we need to get this- these to forensics now!"

* * *

The sun hadn't still come up, but slowly he could see the skyline brighten and clouds that weren't there before suddenly came into being. He was lying on his bed, still fairly exhausted of all the activities that conspired in utter secrecy just not more than a few hours ago.

It had become a habit now. He'd be awake so early in the morning. Many would figure that he would drop dead and sleep till he had to awake for university. But he couldn't, even if he tried. The three hours just before sunrise was the only time he got any real time to himself. No Misa, no family, no father, no peers, no one to bother him. Ryuk would also hardly ever be there. It was time for himself. All alone.

He sighed in contentment, smiling to himself. It was rather relaxing; like some meditative state.

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and Light craned his neck towards the window.

"Ryuk," Light mumbled. "You're late."

The tall ghastly figure smiled, his tiny white teeth glistening like newly polished razors. His yellow and red eyes popped out towards him as he walked up to the young man.

"I did what you asked me to," Ryuk spoke.

"And?" Light asked more curious than he had ever been before. He sat up and walked up to the shinigami, completely unfazed by it's rather crude appearance. A vision of death, suitable for they both dealt in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ryuk smugly replied.

Light groaned. "The crate is in the kitchen, I'll get it when everyone wakes up."

Ryuk's smile disappeared. He felt rather sour, but nonetheless trusted Light to keep his end of the deal. "I met with Midora. He says that the condition is not completely unheard of. Though it hasn't really happened; Shinigami don't kill themselves very often; but there are exceptions to every rule."

"Who is this Midora?" Light questioned. "I thought you said you'll talk to the King, not some second-rate shinigami."

Ryuk's eyes widened (if that were possible) and stepped closer to Light's face, only inches away but Light didn't falter. He wasn't scared. "You may not be afraid of me, but you're human. You do fear death. Let me remind you once again, human; you are dealing with things that you can never understand."

Light was slightly surprised. He'd never seen the shinigami so serious before.

"I apologize," Light muttered. He'd never apologized before.

The shinigami scanned Light's face, wondering if he was playing some kind of game.

"Ryuk," Light spoke. "Can I meet this Midora?"

Ryuk chuckled. "Can you _meet_ Midora? You don't know him. He would never come to earth. He doesn't care about humanly affairs. To think he'd consider coming just for you. What makes you so special?"

Light crossed his arms. "I said I wanted to meet him, not invite him here."

Ryuk let his head back as he began laughing even harder. "No human has ever been in the Shinigami world nor will one ever!" He continued laughing. "Kira is eating your sanity. Even I find _this_ ridiculous. This is so amusing."

"They're are always an exception," he mumbled under his breath.

"You amuse me," Ryuk continued. "Even Misa, whose soul is torn between mortality and death, can't enter the Shinigami realm. What makes you, a mere mortal, think you would be able to?"

Light fished through his desk drawer and handed Ryuk a small note written from a page from the DeathNote.

Ryuk looked at the note and gasped. "A letter to the Shinigami King?"

"Yes, I need you to deliver it." Light turned away towards his door and ultimately to the bathroom. The morning had arrived and it was time to get ready.

"The king will not be happy to hear about this," Ryuk replied as he drew out a pair of black wings and flew out of sight.

* * *

Misa laid sleepily on her comfy bed when she was suddenly awoken by a gentle stroke from a soft finger. Misa's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to realise who it was.

"Rem!" Misa exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around the white being. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Misa," Rem spoke in a rather deep tone.

Misa let go of the shinigami. "So, did you talk to Ryuk and Sidoh?"

"Yes, it went well."

Misa looked at the clock at her bedside. It read 8:31 am. She walked towards her black curtains, drew them and squinted as the morning sun greeted her brightly. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Ryuk approached Midora on Light's behalf. You can only guess what he wanted," Rem continued.

"Yes, he wants answers," Misa replied. "I don't blame him for his curiosity."

"What if he finds out?" Rem asked with worry coating her words. "What if he finds out too much?"

"Don't worry Rem, he won't. I've made sure of that."

"What about L?"

"L?" Misa asked. She pulled off her shirt and reached for a fresh pair of lingerie from her drawers. "I wouldn't think too much of it."

She grabbed a white shirt and pulled it on. Tying her golden locks into a simple ponytail, she headed towards the door. "Come on Rem! The show's gonna start and I don't want to miss it!"

The shinigami followed the hyper girl out the room towards the television.

* * *

The news story that morning that plastered all the television stations was that of a homicide that occurred earlier that morning. The victim's hands were sawed off with a simple kitchen knife. The victim was identified as 29-year-old Loki Larsen of the Larsen Group. Detectives concluded that the death was a result of self mutilation across the chest which ended with the sawing off of the hands.

L knew better.

Yes, it was a beautiful day.

**A/N: Okay so I have finally finished this chapter.****This is a pretty long chapter and I am fairly happy that I made it through one so long. ** I didn't expect it to progress like this, but I think I like it and will continue it. Please read and review! If I have some encouragement, perhaps I will write and update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey readers! I am terribly sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a lot going on recently...with university and getting engaged! Yay me! anyways...I will try my very best to update a lot sooner and more frequently. Thank you for being ever so patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say, I'm not the genius behind the original concept? If only... :(**

Chapter 4

The past few days had been long and harsh. Light hardly ever had time to himself and when he did, he sat staring endlessly into the shadows wondering why and how his soul was tearing into pieces as thoughts of Misa clouded his mind. He had long forgotten about Kira and all he could think about was Light and what was going to happen to him.

Surprisingly, Misa had not shown up to devour his sanity with her irresistible sexuality. The very thought should have relieved him but instead it made him worry even more. Misa was obviously not herself, from what Light had come to know, but even for her; her absence was alarming. Misa was unpredictable and that was exactly what made her dangerous.

Two days had passed and still no sign of Misa. Could she have just moved on? _'Of course she hasn't,' _Light thought to himself, '_this is Misa we're talking about. She's obsessed.'_

It had also been two days since Ryuk left for the Shinigami Realm to deliver his letter to the King, and yet no return. Light needed to put his plan into phase 2; this was the only opportunity to do so. He knew it was too early for it, but he had no choice. Misa was a complication, and he could not break free from her on his own.

He walked towards his closet and took out his towel. For what he was about to do and contemplate doing, a nice hot shower was definitely what he needed.

* * *

Misa walked through the doors of the Larson Group Corp which was one of the tallest buildings in Yokohama. The whole place was like a ghost town and all the employees were all whispering quietly about the death of their young CEO. Misa walked past the security, her black heels clattering on the marble floor. Everyone whispering stopped and began to stare at her as she walked over towards the elevators.

She wasn't knew to the building and many had seen her with the young Loki Larsen several times. He was a handsome man and she too was a beautiful model; and as rumours be, everyone assumed they were an item. However, as she walked through the doors, there was no sign of remorse or mourning. She looked like her usual innocent and chirpy self, the only thing that was different about her was her clothes.

Her lack of response to the sudden and obscene death of the late Larsen is what startled everyone, catching their attention, and silencing their mumbling whispers.

The elevator doors opened and she walked in; finally all alone from prying eyes. She let out a deep breath and turned towards her friend, Rem.

Misa decided that it was good for image to visit Jun Larsen, Loki's father. Besides, she had been close to Loki and out of respect for their undefined relationship, it was important she honour him.

"How do I look?" Misa asked Rem. "Do I look solemn enough or should I try harder?"

"You could try to act a little more grieved," Rem replied. "Others were staring. Misa, is this entirely necessary?"

"Loki was close to me," Misa blushed. "I mean really close to me," she laughed. "And I guess it would be inhumane of me not to be a little affected."

Rem rolled her eyes. (I'm guessing Rem is a she)

"I'm joking Rem," Misa spoke. "No need to take things so literally. Besides, I need the Larsen Group a little longer for this plan to work."

"I am still not completely convinced that Jun will be able to be as effective as Loki was."

"Just trust me."

The doors opened onto the twenty-fifth floor. A large hallway led up to a large and brightly lit room with a desk in the centre. Behind that desk sat a man, a fairly old man with a stern and constrict demeanour and a long faded scar that started at the tip of his grey hairline down toward his left ear.

He was surrounded by two large, black suited men on either side.

"Come Misa, I have been expecting you."

* * *

L was completely worried. He had sent the box to the Forensics Department, but for obvious reasons, decided to keep the knowledge of the letter between Watari and himself. He trusted no one.

How the sender was able to find his identity, nevertheless found a way to manipulate the media with such accurate precision; made him feel he could trust no one. Someone knew where he lived, was spying on him and was connected to both the Larsen Group Corp and the Tv station.

Although any detective would deduce the same, L knew that he needed to look at the bigger picture. If only he could distance himself could he really focus what lies ahead of him. He knew he had to get away and start from scratch. And although he had gotten so far with his deductions of Kira and the mysterious deaths of criminals all around the world, he realised that there was something much larger at play than just Kira. He feared it might be a conspiracy, where Kira is no just one person but a group of people.

But how they came to know of his identity and his location, still baffled him. There were just too many questions and not enough answers.

"Ryuzaki?" the chief tapped his shoulder. L looked up and snapped out of his temporary stupor. "The DNA does indeed match with Loki Larsen and no other traces of DNA has been found. It really does seem he mutilated himself. The case is in debate whether this is classified as suicide or terrorism."

"Chief, I would like to have a full report with reported evidence of what presumably happened. I would also like all the information you have on Loki Larsen, and pictures of the crime scene." L leaned forward towards the chief and looked him square in the eyes. "Chief, with much discretion; I must inform you that I wish to carry on this investigation on my own. I think it best in everyone's interest that I investigate on my own. If required I will contact you," L spoke. "Also, as Chief, and a man of value, I must suggest that you and your team pull away from this case immediately. Kira is a dangerous man, and whatever he is unto cannot be good. His only incentive is acknowledgment. He is using the media, and it's best to not feed the fire. For everyone's safety."

The chief of police was awestruck at L's request but he understood immediately.

"Between you and I, Chief," L whispered. "I need to disappear right now, and when I need to reappear I will call you." L dug into his pocket and took out a small cellphone and handed it to the Chief. "I'll be waiting those files, Chief. Thank you."

With that L returned back to his spot on the couch and picked up a candy bar.

* * *

Light finally stepped out of the shower and put on some clothes. This was going to be very difficult, but to face his inner demons he knew he couldn't do it alone. He lay down on his bed and stared out of his window into the afternoon sky.

"Ryuk," Light muttered his breath. "Hurry up."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the support. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I know it was a little vague...too many questions and very little answers...but like L; you'll have to wait. Read and Review! :D**


End file.
